


Wee For You

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Public peeing, Watersports, peeing, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have never really been into pissing kinks and such. However, that changes when Louis makes Harry wet himself on his lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wee For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here so it might be suckish XD.

Harry and Louis had always been kinky. Their favorite being BDSM. However that changed during their Midnight Memories Tour. The two of them were in Niall’s room along with Zayn and Liam. Niall had invited them to watch a movie because there was nothing else for them to do since their hotel was surrounded by fans. Once the five of them settled on a movie, they found places around Niall’s hotel room to sit. Zayn and Liam were lying on the ground while Niall took the arm chair. Harry and Louis had taken the couch.

  

They were barely halfway through the movie when Zayn dozed off. Soon, Liam and Niall followed. 

Harry had been squirming throughout the movie, but that was about it. Louis didn’t pay his squirming much mind and kept his attention on the movie. However, he did begin to worry when Harry’s face showed discomfort.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Louis asked, tilting Harry’s head up so he could look at his face. Harry continued to squirm and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis’ torso.

“I gotta use the bathroom,” Harry whispered back.

Louis chuckled, “Then go.”

“I don’t want to miss the movie,” Harry whined. 

“Then pause it,” Louis said, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world—it was actually.

“But Niall has the remote,” Louis made a move to open his mouth but Harry was quick to cut him off, “Don’t wake him up,” Harry hissed out.

“Then what do you expect me to do?” Louis whispered back, raising an eyebrow. Harry frowned thinking.

“Uh . . .”

“How about, you go to the bathroom and I just tell you what happened when you come back,” Louis suggested.

“Yeah but what if I—” Harry cut himself off when a loud gunshot came from the television. Harry jumped in surprise and blushed when he felt a small trickle of pee escape him. Louis noticed this too and couldn’t help but stare at the small dark spot that was now visible on Harry’s gray sweats. Harry’s blush deepened when he noticed Louis staring and made a move to get up, “I’ll just—” However, Louis cut him off by holding him down by his thighs, “Lou, what are you—”

“Hush, baby,” Louis hushed. He never really thought that the dark spot in Harry’s sweatpants would be so hypnotizing. Louis felt as if he was in a trance and all he could think about was the fact that Harry wet himself . . . sort of. And Louis really wanted him to actually wet himself. He felt weird thinking that, but it was quickly brushed off as he felt himself getting hard in his pajama pants.

“Lou, I really have to use the bathroom,” Harry whined, snapping Louis out of his small trance.

“Pee on me,” Louis suddenly blurted, but not at all regretting it. Harry’s head snapped towards him in surprise as he stared at Louis with wide eyes.

“What?”

“Pee. On. Me.” Louis repeated.

“But—but, why?”

“Why not?” 

Harry stared at Louis, trying to figure out if he was being serious. Once Harry realized that he was, he blushed and turned towards his sleeping bandmates, “What if they hear us or see us?” Harry asked, not believing he was actually thinking about doing this.

“If we keep quiet, they’ll never notice.”

“Why can’t we just do it somewhere else?” Harry asked, not too sure if he wanted to pee in front of his bandmates. Yeah, he wasn’t sure about peeing on his boyfriend but if that’s what he wanted, who was Harry to do otherwise? But he wasn’t too sure if he wanted his bandmates to know about this.

“Do you really think you can get up so we could do this somewhere else?” Louis asked, and to put emphasis he pressed his fingers where Harry’s bladder was to create small pressure. Harry’s hand went to his crotch and gave it a small squeeze to stop himself from wetting his pants, “And besides, isn’t this more fun?” Louis whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe slightly. Harry let out a small groan as he turned back to his sleeping bandmates, “C’mon baby.”

Harry nodded his head, but it was mainly because he wasn’t too sure he could hold himself any longer, “O—okay.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Louis mumbled into his neck, placing small kisses there. Harry nodded to himself, feeling as Louis put more pressure on his bladder. Not being able to hold it any longer, Harry let himself relax in Louis’ touch and relieved himself. 

Louis watched as Harry’s pants grew darker as he relieved himself. He slipped his hand down Harry’s sweats so he could feel the warm liquid flow through his fingers. Louis never thought he’d be into this, but as he watched Harry’s face as he relieved himself and he felt Harry’s piss on his fingers, it was unbelievable. As the last few drops of piss fell from Harry’s cock, Louis slipped his hand out. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on each one thoroughly. Harry could only watch as he cock began to harden.

“Think we should do that again?” Harry asked, burying his face in Louis’ neck.

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, “But we should leave before the room begins to smell and the boys wake up.” Harry nodded in agreement and the two boys walked back to their bedroom, ready to have hot sex after the event that occurred in Niall’s room.

 

Ever since then, Harry made habit of pissing on Louis and they both loved it. It was their own little kink that they both enjoyed. But what Louis loved most was watching Harry release himself. He loved watching the golden liquid flow from Harry’s cock. However, he also loved when he had Harry piss on him in public. To say he wanted to mix his two wants would be an understatement. Louis really, really, _really_ wants to watch Harry piss in public, to have an audience. However, Louis knows that that won’t happen.

However, Harry knew of Louis’ wants even if Louis didn’t think he knew. But Harry knew Louis better than anyone and knew that Louis wanted him to do that. But the problem was to get an audience without getting judgmental looks. Harry thinks he found a way to do that.

The five of them—Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn—were all in the van. They were currently driving through the states. They couldn’t use their tour bus because it was currently being cleaned. Besides, the drive wasn’t that long. However, Harry made sure to drink lots of water so he would have to wee.

“Paul!” Harry called to the front of the car.

“Yes, Harry?” Paul called back, turning to face him along with the rest of the car since it was silent and no one really had anything else to do but listen to the music that was playing.

“When’s the next stop? I have to use the bathroom,” Harry asked, bouncing his leg up and down for emphasis. He could hear Louis shift from beside him.

“I don’t know, Harry. Do you think you can hold it? We’re almost there,” Paul said before turning back around to the front.

Harry sighed. Even though he planned to pee and planned for Paul to give that response, he was still frustrated because his bladder was full. He then leaned over to whisper in Louis’ ear, “What would you do if I asked to piss in that bottle?” He asked, pointing to the empty bottle of water he had been sharing with Louis.

Louis turned towards Harry in shock, his eyes widening as he looked between the bottle in his hand and Harry. “I’d fuck you hard into the mattress when we get to the hotel,” Louis responded seductively once he recovered from his momentary shock.

Harry smirked at Louis before holding his hand out for the bottle. Louis seemed shocked at the fact that Harry was going to actually do it and handed the bottle over, “If you really do this baby, I’ll let you top tonight,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear, and that was all the more reason to do it.

Niall looked up from where he was texting on his phone to see Harry and Louis giggling with one another. He was about to look back down at his phone when he noticed Harry fiddling with his zipper. Niall frowned and continued to stare, but neither Harry nor Louis seemed to notice.

Louis’ eyes were fixated on Harry’s gigantic hands as they began to unzip his jeans. He slipped his fingers in so they hooked under his boxers as well and slowly pulled them down until they reached his knees. By this time, all four boys were staring at Harry, wondering what he was doing. Paul and their other body guard were having a conversation in the front seat so they didn’t notice what Harry was doing.

Harry took the water bottle and placed it at the head of his cock. He made his mind blank, blocking out the fact that his best mates were about to watch him piss, but it’s for Louis and he’d do anything for Louis. Harry relaxed as he began to relieve himself in the bottle, the sound of his pee hitting the plastic of the bottle being the only thing he heard. Harry couldn’t help but let out a groan as he began to piss harder, finally emptying his bladder. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Louis’ shoulder as he continued. As the last few droplets came out, Louis began to stroke his hair, whispering how proud he was of him and how hard he was. Harry merely nodded in acknowledgement as he kept his face in Louis’ shoulder, embarrassed at the fact that he just did that in front of his bandmates. Louis seemed to notice this. So, Louis took the bottle, put the cap on and placed it to the side—he might want to use it later—and pulled Harry into his side. Worse comes to worse, the boys think it was a LouisandHarry thing and no one could really understand a LouisandHarry thing.


End file.
